A network of communication stations can share a communication medium (e.g. wires connecting multiple stations or spectrum for transmitting radio signals among stations) using a variety of access techniques. The effective utilization of the shared communication medium may be improved by use of shared transmission opportunities. These opportunities may be allocated by a domain master who communicates a medium access plan to the stations on the communication medium.